


A Study In Frustration

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic John, M/M, Obsession, Russian fanfiction, Voyeurism, but you know... cute obsession, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинк-феста: "Шерлок устанавливает скрытую камеру в комнате Джона, ему нравится следить за своим соседом, что бы он ни делал (как он переодевается, смотрит кино лежа с ноутбуком, делает зарядку, даже как ворочается во сне или гладит белье, что угодно)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное моей бете, рисоватору :* И не меньшее спасибо тем, кто читал это на кинк-фесте и всячески меня подбадривал, особенно Serenity S.

Шерлок всегда знал, что Майкрофт — надоедливый толстый манипулятор, который сует свой длинный нос всюду, где ему не рады. Длина его носа не ограничивается собственным офисом (где любой босс в полном праве обладает мегаломанией), а как минимум целой страной, а вообще говоря — парочкой континентов, в силу специфики его работы. С этим Шерлок ничего поделать не мог, но что главное — его это мало волновало, поскольку политические проблемы находились в сфере его компетенции весьма редко и непостоянно и в любом случае это скучно просто до одури. Другое дело, что длинный нос Майкрофта не просто не ограничивался собственным офисом, собственной работой (то есть всей страной), но еще и чужой работой, и чужой личной жизнью. На это Шерлоку тоже было бы наплевать, если бы любимым объектом наблюдения его брата не был он сам.

Любимым делом Майкрофта, поскольку он был беспринципным и самонадеянным типом, было напичкать квартиру Шерлока жучками и скрытыми камерами.

В прошлом это случалось почти каждый раз, когда Шерлок находил себе новое место жительства. Реакция его варьировалась от яростного растаптывания всех найденных жучков до переноса основной (не всегда умственной) своей деятельности куда-нибудь, где этих чертовых камер не было. К примеру, в... уборную. Никогда еще фраза о том, что лучшие идеи приходят в голову в туалете, не была настолько верна.

Разговоров на эту тему никогда не случалось, а Майкрофт не пытался восстанавливать демонтированное оборудование.

В целом — Шерлок этого ожидал. Поэтому, когда у него появилось достаточно свободного времени вне экспериментов, дел и без присутствия Джона в квартире (Джон, военное прошлое, ПТСР, идею того, что за ним перманентно вели наблюдение в собственном доме воспримет отрицательно, расспросы, разъяснения, совместное уничижительное обсуждение Майкрофта — плюс, долгие разговоры на ненужную тему — минус, затраты мозговой энергии — минус, итого — не сообщать Джону о камерах вообще), он проверил все комнаты на возможное присутствие устройств слежения.

Чего Шерлок не ожидал — так это не обнаружить их вовсе. На Майкрофта это было не похоже, а если он сменил тактику, то это всегда был повод для беспокойства.  
Впрочем, времени (и желания) задумываться над процессами, протекавшими в голове у своего брата, у Шерлока не было. 

Потому как на горизонте маячило дело: в морг в Бартсе поступил труп-альбинос, а Майкрофт и так навязывал свое присутствие слишком часто, чтобы лишний раз о нем думать.

***

Когда камеры все же обнаружились на Бейкер Стрит, Шерлок не то, чтобы был не готов, скорее он был... несколько не в форме.

После взрыва в бассейне и двух недель, проведенных в больнице (ни следа от Мориарти, никаких зацепок от трупов снайперов, никаких новостей от опрошенных заложников, ничего полезного от отдела криминалистов, скучные люди вокруг, со своими скучными проблемами, скучным телевидением, скучными стенами и скучными мыслями, скука скукаскукаскука.... если бы не Джон, конечно; ДжонДжонДжон и ...но эта информация находилась в глубоко зарытой в системных файлах мозга папке с паролем из двадцати двух символов), Шерлока, наконец, выписали. Это было, конечно, облегчением, хотя оно было бы им еще больше, если бы Джона выписали вместе с Шерлоком.

Джону Уотсону, однако, предстояло провести в своей одинокой палате еще около пяти дней, потому что коллапс легкого в результате очередной огнестрельной раны — это ~~(твоя вина)~~ слишком серьезно, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни быстро и безболезненно. Не то, чтобы Шерлок рассчитывал, что хоть что-то здесь будет безболезненным.

К очередному неудивлению Шерлока окна на Бейкер Стрит уже поменяли, и это стало первым тревожным позвякиванием извилин у него в голове (тепло, новые окна, деньги, Майкрофт... Майкрофт!). Вторым был тот факт, что думали они с Майкрофтом часто довольно одинаково.

Первый же день дома был как глоток свежего воздуха, хотя делать там было в общем-то нечего. Все эксперименты из холодильника к немалому неудовольствию Шерлока исчезли (снова просить у Молли очередную трупную голову), впрочем большая часть из них все равно перешла за грань релевантности еще с неделю назад. Часть бумаг и материалов по разным делам, расположенная ранее в гостиной, поменяла свои привычные места обитания (видимо, во время переустановки окон), поэтому первым делом Шерлок вернул комнате первоначальный вид, а к вечеру, закончив... нет, Боже, он никогда в жизни не согласился бы произнести слово «уборка»... перестановку, присел с ноутбуком за кухонный стол, попивая чай, принесенный миссис Хадсон (c молоком, Джон никогда не делает Шерлоку чай с молоком).

В 10:02 Шерлоку пришло сообщение.

_**Сообщения::Входящие** За эти оставшиеся 5 дней, не сотвори со скуки с квартирой что-нибудь невообразимое! Особенно со стенами и окнами! Как миссис Х?_

Хм. (Порядок слов вымученный, время получения 2 минуты после 10, следовательно, отправлено ровно в 10, написано задолго до отправки, в ожидании пока стрелки часов дойдут до 10). Откуда он знал про окна, если находился в тяжелом состоянии дольше самого Шерлока? Стало быть...

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Майкрофт. Миссис Х как обычно. ШХ_

Ответное сообщение пришло где-то через полторы минуты. (Совокупность фактов: Джону скучно и нечего делать, и Джон наловчился достаточно быстро печатать сообщения).

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Вообще-то это Джон?_

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Окна. Майкрофт сообщил тебе об окнах, потому что знает, что со мной такие вещи обсуждать бесполезно. ШХ_

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Да, я поблагодарил его от нас обоих, хотя ты этого, конечно, не одобришь._

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Конечно. Все важнейшие эксперименты исчезли, благодарить явно не за что. ШХ_

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Я боюсь подумать, до какого состояния дошли эти твои эксперименты за две недели. Голова забродила и установила среди тухлых овощей тоталитарное государство._

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Вообще-то, тебе как врачу, должно быть известно, что это более чем маловероятно. Но я не уверен, насчет обычной авторитарности головы. Она явно высшая форма жизни по сравнению с овощами, поэтому я поставлю на теократическую абсолютную монархию._

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Мне стоило догадаться, что ты так просто не оставишь эту тему :) О, мне принесли чай._

Шерлок скосил взгляд на свою чашку, заполненную на четверть уже остывшим чаем, и его губы передернуло улыбкой. В общем-то все было почти по-прежнему, не считая того, что его периферии не хватало движения и звуков (тихое шарканье ног, вымученные вздохи, почти беззвучные ругательства, звук чашки, опущенной на блюдце, телевизор, неоднородные звуки от клавиатуры ноутбука, выдохи, телефонные разговоры, «спасибо, миссис Хадсон», «извините, миссис Хадсон», «Шерлок, ты опять!»...).

Когда начинаешь об этом задумываться, то оказывается, что не хватает слишком многого.

В ту ночь, если бы Шерлок не поставил греться чайник, чтобы долить себе чая, он бы не заметил одну из камер, умело спрятанных между кое-какой кухонной утварью, которую в квартире никто не использовал. Он бы не начал обыскивать квартиру, ментально посылая Майкрофту язву, почечные колики и непереносимость его нынешней диеты, причем желательно все одновременно, и не нашел бы еще трех устройств, крайне разнообразно замаскированных.

Одна из камер оказалась в комнате Джона, и Шерлок (наверное, впервые в жизни) поступил почему-то не так, как продолжала настаивать его рациональная сторона: он не просто оставил ее на месте (вмонтирована в раму зеркала), но перенастроил передачу ее видеопотока на свой ноутбук.

Нет. Это было рационально. Конечно, было. Шерлок всегда поступал рационально, пусть даже объяснение его действиям приходило в его голову намного позже. Без объяснения всегда было неуютно. Неуютно и... впрочем, это тоже стоило поместить в папку с паролем из двадцати двух символов.

Это было прекрасным способом быть в курсе того, что происходит с Джоном в тот момент, когда он находится дома вне зоны видимости Шерлока. Хотя бы отчасти. (Джон, безопасность, безопасность Джона, Джон, военное прошлое, гордость Джона, Джону не повредит то, о чем он не знает, мыслительный процесс не страдает, работа не страдает, все прекрасно).

Когда Шерлок закончил, чайник уже остыл, поэтому пришлось кипятить воду заново. Как утомительно.

***

Первые пару дней, когда Джон наконец вернулся домой, Шерлок включал трансляцию с присвоенной скрытой камеры каждый раз, когда Джон направлялся в свою комнату. В целом, в этом не было необходимости, но нужно было устроить нечто вроде тест-драйва. Все, что Шерлоку удалось увидеть во время этого самого тест-драйва, включало в себя осторожные перемещения по комнате, неловкие опускания на корточки перед нижними ящиками комода и скрипы гардеробной дверцы. Шерлок не видел необходимости включать камеру ночью, более того остатки, а точнее — новоприобретенные _зачатки_ социальной адаптации (снова из-за Джона) пока что ставили в его мозгу вето на область личной гигиены и сна. Формально, конечно. Формально.

Джон изредка хромал, иногда едва заметно морщился, когда ему нужно было присесть, и дышал громче, чем раньше, но чтобы заметить это, Шерлоку не нужна была скрытая камера. К тому же это были временные и вполне ожидаемые... побочные эффекты. 

Шерлок отлично умел отстраняться. Прекрасное качество для исследователя.

***

\- Как твоя рука? - поинтересовался Джон, скрываясь за первой утренней чашкой чая и поглядывая на замотанную от запястья до локтя руку Шерлока.

Они сидели в гостиной за одним столом (привычная ситуация для совместного завтрака), свет бил в окно до неприличия ярко, потому как тяжелые, темные занавески (вокруг которых всегда роилась пыль бесчисленными стаями похуже надоедливых дрозофил, а уж Шерлок прекрасно знал степень надоедливости фруктовых мух в силу... многих обстоятельств, причем сгнившие фрукты были не первыми в этом списке) сегодня, как и всегда, были распахнуты.

Любопытно, что обожженная и замотанная рука — это последнее, о чем думал Шерлок, все то время после того, как его выписали.

\- Ты вроде как вчера сам поменял мне бинты, так и скажи мне? - рассеяно ответил Шерлок, почти рефлекторно перевел взгляд с газеты, лежавшей перед ним на столе, на свою левую руку и сразу же обратно.

С противоположной стороны стола раздался многострадальный вздох, и Шерлок перевел взгляд теперь уже на Джона, скептически приподнимая бровь.

\- Я имел в виду, не болит ли она. Каковы твои последние ощущения, - чашка Джона находилась уже не у его губ, а весьма прочно покоилась на блюдце на столе. Любопытно, что все это перемещение пыльных масс вокруг его головы напоминало диффузию чернил в воде. Любопытно. - Я подумал, что мог бы снять бинты сегодня вечером. Если ты не чувствуешь никаких... - Джон неопределенно передернул плечами, рассматривая чашку и проводя ногтями по выпуклому узору на ней (новая, узор — розы, фарфор, достаточно женственная, на грани с классикой, фарфор аккуратный, но не японский, английский фарфор, слегка сероватый, подарено женщиной, заинтересованные женщины: Сара — нет, с ней Джон еще не виделся, Гарри — нет, никто с именем Гарриет, но предпочитающий, чтобы его/ее называли Гарри, не подарит такую чашку, миссис Хадсон... миссис Хадсон).

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Шерлок, ты меня слышал? - Джон нахмурился, а Шерлок поменял объект наблюдения с пыли и чашки на... плотность прорастания волос на голове Джона Уотсона и их отражающие способности. Да, что-то вроде этого.

\- Да, Джон. Я буду непередаваемо рад, и облегчению моему не будет предела, - ответил Шерлок, прищурившись и разглядывая — контраст выделяющихся одиночных волосков посредством правильного их освещения. Очень интересно. Бесполезно, но, несомненно, крайне любопытно.

Обычно, слова интересно и бесполезно не сосуществовали для него в пределах одного понятия. Впрочем, для Джона слово «обычно», как оказалось, тоже применимо далеко не всегда.

***

Большую часть дня Шерлок переписывался с Лестрадом, пытаясь вразумить его и выпросить несколько нераскрытых дел, чтобы было чем занять себя на ближайшие дни, потому как ничего не предвещало особого ажиотажа среди серийных маньяков и преступлений в запертых изнутри комнатах. Вечером Джон заказал им китайской еды из небольшого ресторана через два квартала от Бейкер Стрит, который вообще-то не занимался доставкой на дом, но для Шерлока там делали исключение, а после ужина они сели за кухонный стол, где Джон аккуратно размотал бинт, осмотрел гладкую, только недавно восстановившуюся кожу, осторожно касаясь пальцами то тут, то там, кивнул (Шерлоку? — нет, вероятно собственным мыслям и умозаключением, слишком задумался, чтобы проконтролировать это движение, не слишком задумывается в принципе о контроле выражения собственных эмоций).

\- Все прекрасно. Можешь помазать еще этим кремом с алоэ, что тебе прописали, но так все... ммм... в порядке, - Джон продолжал рассматривать руку Шерлока, а его дыхание, которое после возвращения из больницы и так было громче обычного, в пред-сонном оцепенении квартиры и вовсе казалось почти что громогласным. Несколько неловким.

В ответ Шерлок молча кивнул, не зная, как разрядить общую неловкость (откуда она взялась?).

Джон перевел наконец взгляд на лицо Шерлока, улыбнулся тонкими губами, и морщины на его лице слегка разгладились (почему так, обычно наоборот?).

\- Я завтра выхожу на работу, - понять был ли это смешок или смешанный выдох было трудно, но скорее и то, и другое одновременно.

\- Да, я знаю. Поговорил с Сарой, и она согласилась дать тебе очередной шанс, - на автомате ответил Шерлок.

Джон выглядел несколько... растерянным:

\- Знаешь? Но... откуда?

Шерлок чуть было не прикусил губу, но вовремя спохватился. Это чертово желание всегда осознавать и давать понять всем вокруг, что ты и правда знаешь не меньше, чем они. Знаешь _больше_ , чем они. Конечно, Шерлок слышал этот телефонный разговор (долгий, нудный, бесполезный, не оправдывающий себя и так далее), потому что... подслушал его благодаря скрытой камере. В общем-то, даже ненамеренно.

\- Днем ты направился в свою комнату с видом полным решимости. Из всех возможных ситуаций, наиболее вероятно то, что тебе предстоял серьезный разговор. С кем у тебя мог быть потенциально серьезный разговор? Сара и Гарри. Раздраженных криков во время разговора не было, более того, после того, как ты спустился, ты выглядел довольным и несколько смущенным, значит — Сара. Поскольку Сара для тебя одновременно связана и с рабочим, и с романтическим направлением, значит, разговор был удачным в обоих аспектах.

\- На самом деле, мы особо не говорили пока что о чем-то... романтическом, - ответил Джон, но улыбка его растянулась еще больше, чем прежде, и казалась весьма одобрительной.

Что-то внутри Шерлока было крайне возмущено необходимостью придумывать дедуктивные умозаключения, а не проводить их, но... что ж, в жизни нужны всякие умения. 

Недовольство подавилось собственной несостоятельностью, когда Джон встал, несколько скованно потянулся и пожелал Шерлоку «спокойной ночи», наклоняясь и неровно касаясь губами (подумал в последнюю минуту) его лба. И отправился в спальню. 

Шерлок включил лежащий рядом на столе ноутбук и открыл окно видеострима с камеры прежде, чем у него в голове успела проскользнуть хоть какая-то относящаяся к делу мысль. Но тут же закрыл его, зажмурился и прижал большие пальцы к вискам. Несвоевременное наваждение.

Лучшим вариантом сейчас было продолжить тот эксперимент с глазами.

***

Пока Шерлок мучился полночи с глазами с почти нулевым содержанием меланина, ему все же пришлось включить ноутбук, так как все результаты он заносил в таблицы экселя.

Эта ночь была не то, чтобы тяжелая, явно не тяжелее, чем любая другая при прочих равных условиях, но что-то внутри него... то ли сместилось, то ли было не на своем месте. Неудовлетворительно.

Шерлок как раз сравнивал очередной результат с контрольной группой, как его слух уловил недокрик-недовзох откуда-то сверху.

Шерлок замер на мгновение и мог почти физически ощущать, как две абсолютно правомерные точки зрения на то, как следует поступить, тянули его в разные стороны. Рассчитать возможный исход было невозможно (только не с Джоном), к тому же в любом случае это было всего лишь вопросом времени. У Шерлока всегда плохо получалось противостоять соблазнам с потенциальной зависимостью.

Поэтому Шерлок включил трансляцию с камеры из комнаты Джона, запоздало понимая, что в темноте едва ли сможет что-нибудь разобрать. Странноватая дрожь изнутри пересчитывала ему ребра, будто палочки по клавишам ксилофона, и это слишком сильно напоминало ощущение от вот-вот начинающейся погони. 

Разобрать скомканную фигуру на кровати, впрочем, было возможно. Джон не задернул занавески, и геометрический свет из окна освещал его с ног почти до ключиц, оставляя в тени только шею и голову. Джон слегка подрагивал и ворочался, но было очевидно, что вспышка в его кошмаре, вызвавшая повышенную вокальную реакцию, уже миновала. Сейчас же Шерлоку посчастливилось наблюдать за ремиссией ночного кошмара. Любопытно, какие образы сейчас бегами по нейронным нитям в мозге Джона Уотсона (пустыня, жара, огонь, контузии, вывернутые мышцы, открытые переломы, рокотание выстрелов, перекаты взрывов с оглушительным свистом в ушах...).

Шерлок сложил руки домиком, прижимая пальцы к губам. Он не думал об этом раньше в таком аспекте, но в этот момент это казалось очевидным (почему эта мысль не пришла раньше?).

Наблюдения натуралиста едва ли можно было причислить к списку экспериментов, свойственных Шерлоку Холмсу, но сейчас... скрытая камера открывала воистину небывалые просторы для наблюдения и документировании поведения Джона.

Однако еще не начавшийся эксперимент встретил безвременную кончину уже на этапе подбора контрольной группы, потому что... ее просто не было. С Джоном Уотсоном совершенно точно невозможно было выбрать контрольную группу.

***

В какой-то момент Шерлок заметил, что тени в комнате посветлели, что лицо Джона проступило из темной вязкости, будто выплыло на поверхность воды (вода, поверхность воды, бассейн, бассейн, логин: ШХ, пароль: ... не сейчас). Время в углу экрана показывало 5:43.

Джон вжался щекой в подушку, белая наволочка задиралась от движений его подбородка. Во сне он, конечно, выглядел моложе. Шерлок никогда бы не подумал, что нечто настолько тривиальное, застывшее во времени и напрочь лишенное динамики может быть таким умиротворяющим. Только не для него, не для мозга Шерлока Холсма, успокоить и привести в порядок который могла разве что цепь особо жестоких и неупорядоченных (на первый взгляд) убийств.

Спокойствие было ненавистно, потому что заставляло разум захлебываться самим собой. И дышать было практически невозможно, но дышать в любом случае слишком скучно.

Может быть, Шерлоку тоже стоило бы привалиться к подушке на несколько часов.

***

Несмотря на явную готовность организма провалиться в осознанное сновидение, Шерлок все же не направился ни на диван, ни в свою комнату. Вместо этого он просидел за ноутбуком вплоть до того момента, когда в 7 утра у Джона зазвонил будильник.

Джон Уотсон потянулся к прикроватному столику, отключил надоедливо брюзжащий предмет, потом перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, пролежал в таком положении еще около 10 минут и наконец выбрался из постели. Вытащил из шкафа джинсы, клетчатую рубашку и зеленый кардиган, пару черных носков и боксеры в красную клетку и направился, судя по всему, в душ.

Шерлок выключил ноутбук только в тот момент, когда Джон переступил кухонный порог.

\- Утро. Чай? - спросил Джон и потер пальцами улыбающийся уголок губ. Кончики его слегка отросших волос чуть вились у шеи, но сейчас торчали игловидными комками, еще не высохшими после душа.

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Ты спал сегодня? - уточнил Джон, слегка наклоняя голову набок и поднимая брови.

Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой и направился в свою комнату. Все это нужно было обдумать.

***

Шерлок не собирался засыпать, но двое суток без сна наконец дали о себе знать. Проснулся он около трех часов дня, с затекшей шеей, впившимся в бедро в кармане телефоном и совершенно разбитым ощущением во всем теле.

Хлебница на кухне оказалась пуста, так что чай можно было заедать разве что джемом из банки, а в овощном отделе покоилось одно уже начинающее подгнивать зеленое яблоко. Привычное зрелище — для предыдущей жизни Шерлока, но не слишком привычное для новой.

Шерлок вздохнул и достал из кармана телефон.

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Хлеб. Яблоки. Еда. ШХ_

Джон ответил почти мгновенно (обед уже закончился, перерыв между пациентами?).

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Ты наконец проснулся? Да, прости, я доел последний кусок тостового хлеба утром. Постучись к миссис Х, она тебе что-нибудь приготовит, если ты хорошо попросишь и скажешь спасибо. С чего вдруг яблоки? И что означает это таинственное «Еда»? Ты имеешь в виду все то, чем обычно я наполняю холодильник, а ты поглощаешь без разбора в определенные голодные периоды месяца?_

Шерлок почти беззвучно хохотнул, одновременно направляясь к коридору и к квартире миссис Хадсон.

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Единственный вопрос, который не является риторическим в твоем сообщении, связан с яблоками. На него я отвечу: у нас осталось одно полусгнившее, ты любишь яблоки, след. нам нужны яблоки. ШХ_

Миссис Хадсон отозвалась на стук как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок ставил в сообщении свои инициалы.

\- Шерлок, дорогой, здравствуй. Что-то случилось?

Шерлок последним нажатием кнопки пустил смс в путь по gsm-сетям, оторвал взгляд от телефона и широко улыбнулся:

\- Миссис Хадсон, не угостите ли вашего нерадивого квартиранта парочкой плюшек? Я про Джона, конечно. Он будет очень рад, когда вернется.

Миссис Хадсон заулыбалась и пригласила Шерлока присоединиться к ее позднему ланчу.

Когда Шерлок уже почти допил первую чашку чая, его телефон передернуло новым сообщением:

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Я люблю твою лаконичность :) Зайду в Теско по пути домой._

Что-то заставило Шерлока спрятать свою улыбку за краем фарфоровой чашки.

***

Через несколько часов Джон прислал еще одно сообщение

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Черт, Шерлок, прости. Мы с Сарой тут внезапно договорились после работы сразу пойти поужинать, и я не знаю, когда вернусь, но лучше вообще не жди. Сходи в магазин сам._

Шерлок ответил на сообщение не задумываясь:

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Твои красные трусы в клетку ее вряд ли покорят. ШХ_

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Что? КАК ТЫ ЭТО МОЖЕШЬ ЗНАТЬ?_

Черт. Снова.

Впрочем, Шерлок даже не успел придумать ответ, как вдогонку к последнему сообщению Джона пришло еще одно.

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Хотя нет, забудь, я даже знать не хочу цепь твоих рассуждений. Не используй дедукцию относительно моего нижнего белья! В любом случае, это не твое дело._

Чудесно, когда твоя репутация идет впереди тебя. Ради такого и стоит работать.

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Если ты надеешься на что-то, то я считаю своим долгом предупредить тебя, что Сара тебе сегодня не даст. Статистически ее эмоциональное состояние еще не готово перейти с тобой на интимную ступень, потому что она все еще чувствует себя незащищенной из-за всех предыдущих ситуаций, связанных с тобой в ее жизни. ШХ_

У Шерлока было паршивое настроение. В течение двух часов оно успело скатиться в бесконечно отрицательную величину, потому что Лестрад, как всегда, вел себя, как упрямый болван. Очередное появление Сары Сойер в своей жизни Шерлок более чем не приветствовал.

_**Сообщения::Входящие** Будь добр, оставь подобные рассуждения при себе. Удачного вечера._

Ах, Джон был раздражен. Несомненно.

_**Сообщения::Отправленные** Удачи в данном случае нужно пожелать тебе, Джон. ШХ_

***

В целом Шерлок настроился на унылый, но хотя бы бесконфликтный вечер. Ему удалось раздобыть еще одну голову из морга, так что можно было заново начать свой прошлый эксперимент. Который, впрочем, со стороны Шерлока не предполагал ничего, кроме долгих периодов ожидания на диване.

В 10 часов вечера входная дверь негромко хлопнула, и в квартире появился Джон, нагруженный двумя пакетами (первый — Теско, продукты, второй — неизвестный логотип, угловатая надпись «Матушка Индия» без засечек на разноцветной флаге, индийская еда, карри, нет поблизости, скорее всего из ресторана, где был ужин с Сарой, Джон забрал недоеденное? - нет, гордость, никогда бы не сделал такое при Саре, принес Шерлоку... ах).

\- Я принес тебе ужин, - голос Джона выплыл из кухни вместе с запахами еды, из-за которых слюноотделение у Шерлока выросло процентов на 30.

Шерлок сдержался, чтобы не ответить: «Я знаю». Так значит, свидание прошло не слишком удачно.

\- Я не собираюсь разыгрывать тут официанта и нести тебе поднос со столовыми приборами и всем остальным. Возьми сам! - добавил Джон, так что Шерлоку пришлось сползти с дивана (кожаный, малое трение), поправляя домашний халат, направиться на кухню.

***

Джон ушел спать рано, чуть позже одиннадцати. Шерлок занял свою привычную позицию за кухонным столом. С одной стороны от него в тазу стояла оттаивающая новая голова (Джон открыл холодильник, увидел новую голову, закрыл, недоумение на лице, сменилось улыбкой и хохотом, неясная реакция, приятное ощущение), с другой — ноутбук с открытым видео, транслирующимся из спальни наверху.

Джон вернулся после душа уже одетым в пижаму (точнее — бежево-коричневую футболку и штаны хаки), некоторое время походил по комнате, перебирая какие-то вещи, а затем, наконец, залез под одеяло.

Шерлок наблюдал за этим, сцепив пальцы в замок и опираясь на них подбородком. Голова неодобрительно кривилась, так что Шерлок повернулся к ней спиной.

Джон перевернулся на живот, вжался щекой в подушку и выдохнул.

Тот факт, что у Шерлока наполовину встало, когда Джон под одеялом слегка развел ноги, заставил Холмса вцепиться в столешницу с небывалой силой, отдирая ногтем кусок давно потрескавшегося на углу лака. 

Нет, это неверно. Все неверно. Это неправильная и неоправданная реакция. У Шерлока пересохло во рту. Как так получились, что кнопка записи оказалось в какой-то момент нажатой, Шерлок, наверное, объяснить бы не смог.

Джон мастурбировал очень тихо, не стонал и только лишь иногда шумно выдыхал, менял положение головы, прижимаясь к подушке то одной щекой, то другой, слегка подрагивал и едва заметно, но весьма отрывисто, не плавно двигал бедрами.

Потом, наконец, напрягся, вытягиваясь и пряча лицо в подушку, и...

Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук. Положил руку себе между ног, но тут же ее отдернул.

Черт.

Возможно, Сибелиус спасет ситуацию. Концерт для скрипки номер один в ре-миноре.

***

Наблюдать за Джоном стало для Шерлока (ожидаемо) очередной аддикцией.

Люди в обстановке закрытости и безопасности ведут себя совсем не так, как при прочих обстоятельствах. Об этом, конечно, и так писали слишком часто, но Шерлок довольно неожиданно открыл для себя, что читать об этом, понимать это и считать очевидным — совсем не то же самое, что наблюдать воочию. В собственной комнате, за закрытой дверью людям не нужно держать ровно спину, поправлять волосы, когда рядом проходит сексуально желаемый объект, и натянуто улыбаться. 

Шерлок не был уверен, хороший ли это знак, что поведение Джона наедине с самим собой не слишком отличалось от его поведения внизу в гостиной или утром на кухне (приравнивает ли это Шерлока к мебели – неудовлетворительное умозаключение, считает ли Джон Шерлока одной из своих... «каменных стен»? – требует подтверждения). 

Свои домашние дела Джон выполнял мерно и спокойно. Однажды он принес в комнату корзину с выстиранными и высохшими носками, вывалил их на кровать и принялся подробно разбирать, распределяя по парам и скатывая в шарики. Дырявые он откладывал в сторону, и после первоначальной сортировки принялся их зашивать. Один выкинул (почему один? второй из пары остался сиротой).

Так же нудно и размеренно он гладил белье и чистил ботинки; вытирал пыль, вставая на носочки (футболка задиралась, кожа на пояснице бледная, реакция Шерлока — требует обдумывания), чтобы дотянуться до книжных полок и подставлял стул, чтобы доставать до верхней крышки шкафа.

Джон не был излишне педантичным, он просто все делал в свойственной для него в отношении домашних дел рационально-утилитарной манере.

Шерлок не сказал бы, что это было до ужаса увлекательно, но со временем это стало... привычным. Как пульс под кожей. По крайней мере эти наблюдения хоть как-то занимали его на время, пока не было новых дел.

Когда Джон уходил утром на работу, оставляя за собой всюду по квартире смещенные поверхности (смазанный отпечаток мизинца и безымянного пальца в пыли на камине — разговаривал с черепом, чашка поставленная мимо блюдца — случалось редко, потесненные в прихожей ботинки Шерлока, поправленная в ровный столбик куча журналов и газет у стены), Шерлок начинал ощущать отзвуки беспокойства в виде зуда в пальцах, который проходил только при достаточно насыщенном смс-общении. А поскольку Шерлок был очень умен, то для него отрицать явную связь данного беспокойства с отсутствием объекта наблюдения в объективе камеры было бы почти оскорбительно для его же интеллекта. Поэтому он этого не отрицал, но легче от этого не становилось. 

По большей части нелегко было, однако, из-за определенных эпизодов, которые заставляли Шерлока оторваться от любого эксперимента, в любой момент времени, что бы там ни происходило. Иногда Джон ходил по комнате (раздумывая, что надеть, разгребая вещи, слишком усталый) в одних трусах, и это очень отвлекало. Особенно если это были не те злополучные трусы в красную клетку или какое-нибудь повседневное убожество, а черные, весьма облегающие боксеры (выходные? надеваются, если вероятность перехода вечера в интимный – больше 50%? почему дома?). Или если, к примеру, Джон доставал из верхнего ящика стола пистолет, разбирал его и аккуратно и дотошно чистил, закусывая губу и иногда высовывая язык. И облизываясь, конечно, что он и так делал с доводящим до исступления постоянством.

От всего этого у Шерлока вставало как по сигналу, но максимум, что доставалось его несчастному, измученному члену в данной ситуации — это резкое движение пальцев вдоль молнии брюк (дальше следовал холодный душ — опасность переохлаждения, игнорирование — не всегда эффективно, мысль об Андерсоне в костюме динозавра — как об этом обычно говорят: «падало разве что не с грохотом»).

Тот факт, что унылые домашние дела, совершаемые Джоном Уотсоном, повергали Шерлока в состояние перевозбудившегося животного, говорил о том, что Шерлок Холмс готов был скоро свихнуться, если в ближайшем будущем перед ним не появилось бы хоть какое-то сколько-нибудь убогое криминальное дело.

Единственную запись с видеокамеры Шерлок ни разу так и не открыл, а если его начинали-таки терзать смутные образы пиксельных кадров той ночи, он сублимировал все на кончиках пальцев и между нотами, растягивая мысли на лигатурах.

***

Когда наконец появилось новое дело (хозяин зоопарка, две падчерицы, одна из которых найдена мертвой в запертой изнутри комнате, смерть от неизвестного токсина — восхитительно), Шерлок на время позабыл о своем ежевечернем времяпровождении.

Но вечером, когда они с Джоном вернулись домой, только что передав Лестраду очередную антисоциальную личность, все вокруг них искрило (смешки, прикосновение к стене, свитер Джона — статическое электричество, глаза — перелив бликов от светильников, лампочки в 60 ватт). Джон коснулся его руки (случайно? специально? усталость — случайно, идеальная координация при стрессе и адреналиновых всплесках — неслучайно, взгляд — неясно, недостаточно информации), и у Шерлока будто выключатель в голове щелкнул вместе со статическим треском, и на внутренней стороне век стали проецироваться эти чертовы кадры, эти несуществующие стоны, одни только выдохи и дрожь.

Шерлок тут же направился к дивану и буквально рухнул на него, всем своим видом давая понять, что устал и намеревается посвятить остаток ночи сну. Джон, не сказав ни слова, поднялся к себе наверх.

Шерлок не собирался спать, конечно. Его ноутбук лежал под диваном, так что он вытащил его оттуда одной рукой и положил к себе на живот, одновременно стаскивая другой рукой с ног ботинки и кидая их в противоположную стенку. Ах, теперь Джон, вероятно, знал, что Шерлок все же не спит. Неважно. Если Шерлок не спал, это еще не означало, что он этого не хотел, просто успокоить и затормозить работу мозга сейчас было почти невозможно.

Если только наблюдая, как Джон Уотсон ворочался под полосатым одеялом.

***

Утром Шерлока разбудило настойчивое:

\- Шерлок? - Джон склонился над ним с этим своим выражением полным восхитительного непонимания, потому что будильник на телефоне не сработал, какое счастье, что он был еще и в наручных часах. - Что ты тут читаешь?

Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук прежде, чем Джон успел перевести взгляд на экран.

\- Параноидально-критический аналитический метод познания, - выплюнул Холмс на автомате некогда заранее заготовленную (когда? месяц назад — инцидент с телефонным разговором с Сарой) фразу. Получилось скомкано, потому что голос за период интенсивного сна перетерло в нечто наподобие наждачной бумаги.

\- Ладно, - ответил Джон, приподнимая одну бровь, и направился на кухню. - Завтрак?

\- О, Боже, да, - выдохнул Шерлок себе под нос и закрыл глаза.

Это было близко.

***

Шерлок задремал снова, минут на 10, пока его не разбудил острый тычок в плечо и протянутая чашка чая. Джон сел за стол перед окном, а Шерлок поставил чашку себе на грудь и снова закрыл глаза.

\- Шерлок?

\- Хм?

\- Послушай, я хотел поговорить с тобой о... как это начать.

По всему телу Шерлока мгновенно пробежал разряд молнии, не иначе, а в голове загорелась большая неоновая надпись «Он знает про камеру».

\- О чем? - осторожно ответил Холмс.

\- Знаю, это прозвучит странно. И, может быть, я просто слишком мнительный. Но за эти несколько дней, пока мы бегали по тому зоопарку я понял, что... Мне кажется, мы стали меньше с тобой общаться. Я имею в виду вести разговоры лицом к лицу. Ты заваливаешь мой телефон смсками, когда я вне дома, но стоит мне переступить порог, и я вроде как... То есть ты не подумай, что я... В смысле, когда я дома, ты всем видом даешь мне понять, что сейчас не время и вообще никогда не время. Я не то, чтобы жалуюсь. Я не знаю. Я просто... - Джон замолк, и Шерлок не видел его, но скорее всего он сейчас кусал губы и царапал ногтем чашку. Шерлок же мог только с облегчением выдохнуть.

\- Не говори глупостей, Джон, - ответил он ровным голосом.

Джон молчал какое-то время, а Шерлок не решался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, к тому же это означало бы, что его глаза попали бы в прямую полоску света из окна.

Минут через 5 Джон встал и, пробормотав себе под нос:

\- Так, ну ладно. Я пойду, - направился к входной двери.

Шерлок еще какое-то время пролежал на диване, пытаясь задать разнообразным мыслям один мыслительный вектор, потом, наконец, резко встал и опрокинул чашку, все еще стоявшую у него на груди, о которой он совсем забыл. От чашки откололась ручка и закатилась под журнальный стол.

***

Шерлоку, вероятно, нужно было догадаться, что расслабленное утро с разбитой чашкой (в итоге он утилизировал ее для кристаллического анализа) было затишьем перед штормом. Джон вернулся вечером в молчаливо-угрюмом состоянии, разогрел себе в микроволновке быстрый обед, съел около трех четвертей, остальное отправил в мусорное ведро. Шерлок соскабливал очередную порцию фарфора с отколовшейся ручки.

\- Ты разбил чашку? - Джон задал вопрос как-то рассеяно, будто только что вспомнил, что его это должно волновать, и, не дожидаясь, ответа отправился к себе. Более того вопросительный знак в конце предложения Шерлок скорее всего додумал сам.

Странно, Джон был все еще расстроен (утренний разговор? почему его до сих пор это волнует? Шерлок не отправлял ему весь день сообщений + утренний разговор — Джон чувствует себя обделенным вниманием? правдоподобная теория, но требует проверки).

Когда Шерлок открыл на своем ноутбуке окошко видеопотока с камеры, Джон сидел за столом перед зеркалом. Камера, вмонтированная в нижний угол рамы этого зеркала, показывала его с угла в три четверти и немного снизу. В комнате горела только настольная лампа.

Джон смотрел на свое отражение, закрывая губы ладонями, и не шевелился, не менял положения около двух минут (2 минуты 8 секунд — Шерлок считал у себя в голове на один-и, два-и, три-и...), потом потянулся куда-то под стол — к краю футболки. И стянул ее через голову, отдавая при этом волосам небольшой статический импульс. 

Шерлок несдержанно выдохнул и отказался класть руку себе между ног.

Загар Джона давно уже сошел, так что кожа под футболкой оказалась весьма бледной, грудь была почти безволосой (немного волос в области сосков), армия и постоянные пробежки из одного конца Лондона в другой в целом всегда держали его в хорошей форме. Тело Джона было компактным, с почти отсутствующей талией (известно по предыдущим наблюдениям) и явно наполнено слишком часто не находящей выхода энергией.

Джон опустил правую руку и коснулся шрама у себя на плече (по форме — как шаровая молния... впрочем и по ощущениям — для Шерлока), потер его и несколько минут неопределенно рассматривал, обводя пальцами. На груди у него был еще один шрам, тонкий и давно выцветший: вдоль ребра с правой стороны.

Если Джон вдруг решил провести себе импровизированный медицинский осмотр, то это было очень и очень плохо, потому что при каждом касании пальцев Джона к своей же коже штаны Шерлока начинали чуть ли не трещать по швам и пульсация между ног была чудовищной и непереносимой.

Шерлок, конечно, надеялся, что хуже уже не будет, но надежда, будучи иррациональным понятием, изменить ничего не могла. Джон встал из-за стола, отошел на пару шагов от зеркала, не отворачиваясь и продолжая рассматривать себя, вернулся на эти же несколько шагов обратно и стянул с себя штаны, вместе с боксерами.

Шерлок ощущал биение своего сердца у себя в горле и в члене, но уж точно не в груди.

Твою мать.

Стол перед Джоном был идеальной высоты, чтобы не мешать Шерлоку рассматривать его бедра, дорожку светлых волос, спускающуюся по нижней части живота, и мягкую линию основания члена (Шерлок обвел эту линию пальцами прямо по монитору, оставляя быстро исчезающие разводы жидких кристаллов), но столешница закрывала все, что было ниже. Над чуть выступающей тазовой косточкой у Джона был еще один шрам — более розовый и живой, чем остальные (недавний, бассейн, Джон не был ранен за последний месяц, больше месяца, бассейн).

Когда Джон провел по нему указательным пальцем, Шерлок не выдержал, дернул руку к ширинке и сжал себя через ткань, сдавленно выдыхая:

\- Боже, прекрати.

Джон со смешанным выражением лица снова опустился на стул.

Шерлок выругался, схватил ноутбук, и за несколько шагов оказался в своей комнате, запер за собой дверь, влез на кровать, раскрыл ноутбук перед собой почти до упора и встал на колени над ним.

Единственное видео, записанное с веб-камеры называлось 00000000001.mov и находилось в папке «Мои документы». Шерлоку не понадобилось много времени, чтобы включить его, расстегнуть ненавистно сопротивлявшуюся ширинку и, наконец, сжать свой член с полным осознанием всей неотвратимости данной ситуации. Еще меньше времени ему понадобилось, чтобы кончить, покрывая монитор лежавшего у его коленей лэптопа потеками полупрозрачной спермы.

Шерлок несколько раз тяжело выдохнул и почти что упал на задницу, пытаясь присесть. Практически завалился на локти. И почему-то снова открыл окно видеокамеры.

Джон сидел, наклонившись прямо к скрытой камере, и, кажется, пытался ковырять объектив. Сперма на экране очень артистично стекала прямо по его лицу.

Прекрасное окончание дня.

***

День, однако, вопреки желанию Шерлока, на этом не закончился. Джон какое-то время еще посидел за столом, глядя в камеру, потом вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Шерлоку очень хотелось верить, что он пошел смотреть телевизор или, может быть, внезапно воспылал желанием сходить в 10 часов вечера за молоком.

Когда в дверь его комнаты постучали, Шерлок лежал на кровати на спине, положив ноутбук рядом на пол и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

\- Шерлок, выходи на нейтральную территорию. Нам нужно поговорить.

Шерлок, конечно, выходить не собирался. Также он собирался проигнорировать данную ситуацию наиболее полным образом.

\- И не пытайся меня игнорировать, потому что тогда я просто возьму запасные ключи от комнат у миссис Хадсон. Это уже, черт возьми, совсем не смешно. Я буду на кухне.

«Всегда есть еще запасной выход через окно», - почти судорожно пронеслось в голове у Шерлока, но он все же поднялся с кровати и со вздохом направился на кухню.

***

Джон заливал кипятком чайные пакетики PG Tips в стоящих перед ним на столе кружках. Шерлок тяжело опустился на стул напротив и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Итак, - сказал Джон, не отрывая взгляда от чашек и горячего чайника у себя в руках.

\- Итак? - хмыкнул Шерлок в ответ. С Джоном всегда очень хорошо работала тактика «оскорбленной невинности». Если Шерлок всем своим видом показывал, как он оскорблен неким обвинением Джона (обычно весьма правомерным, не то чтобы, конечно, Шерлок собирался в этом кому-нибудь признаваться), это часто приводило Джона в состояние смешанного непонимания, и из-за шока он несколько остывал.

Джон закатил глаза. Он выглядел несколько напряженным, но точно не разъяренным (возможные объяснения? личное пространство — нет, доверие — нет, склонность в рационализации и осторожным реакциям и действиям — возможно? бездоказательно).

\- Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, какого черта у меня в комнате делает долбаная скрытая камера? - спросил Джон и придвинул Шерлоку кружку с чаем, перегибаясь ~~(почти ложась на, Боже)~~ через стол.

\- Джон, я понятия не имею, о какой скрытой камере ты говоришь. Твои инсинуации меня оскорбляют. Однако это явно тревожный фактор, нам надо осмотреть интересующий тебя объект и принять меры. Это может быть опасно, - Шерлок сделал акцент на слове «опасно», глядя на Джона слегка исподлобья. Может быть, его можно было слегка отвлечь от неприятной темы.

Джон всплеснул руками, видимо теряя терпение, и схватился на спинку стула, стоящего рядом с ним, опираясь на него:

\- Шерлок, хватит держать меня за идиота. Я прекрасно знаю, что это _твоя_ камера! Помнишь то утро после дела в зоопарке, когда ты уснул на диване с открытым ноутбуком? Ты недооцениваешь степень моего любопытства. Я _успел_ посмотреть, что было у тебя на экране, до того как стал тебя будить.

Шерлок, кажется, вообще местами очень недооценивал Джона Уотсона, по разным параметрам. Впрочем нет, неверно. Шерлок не постеснялся бы сказать, что в мире не было никого, кто бы ценил Джона больше, чем Шерлок Холмс. Просто Шерлок часто... зацикливался на себе. 

Ну что ж, обратной дороги, видимо, не было. Чертов сон, всегда так не вовремя, всегда все портит, все самые гениальные планы.

\- К тому же ты просто _не мог_ знать про эти чертовы трусы, - пробормотал Джон и уткнулся носом в свою кружку (герб RAMC, символ решительного настроения? слишком много вопросительных знаков в мыслях в последнее время).

\- Технически, камеру поставил Майкрофт... - начал было Шерлок, но Джон снова нетерпеливо его перебил:

\- Шерлок, мне плевать, кто ее поставил, главное, что ТЫ продолжал ее использовать! Хотя нет, зачеркни первую половину — мне совсем не плевать, кто ее поставил, но мне сейчас только не хватало влезать в разговор о том, что твой брат — псих ненормальный, если таким занимается.

\- Тебя это... разозлило? - осторожно предложил Шерлок.

\- Чертовски разозлило в тот момент, когда я понял что к чему! А тебя бы это не разозлило?

Шерлок подумал о всех своих приступах праведного гнева по тому же поводу по отношению к брату и соврал:

\- Не знаю. Я не понимаю, - ответил он, хотя не был уверен, что правильно закончил фразу. Он ненавидел все попытки Майкрофта следить за ним и лезть в его жизнь всей душой. Он понимал ситуацию, рационально, но ощущения понимания как такового, объективного и полного, у него не было. Это было довольно ужасно. - Это было для безопасности.

\- Шерлок, это было не для безопасности, а для твоего собственного развлечения! - продолжал давить Джон. - Неужели ты не понимаешь? Ты и так уже занял почти все возможное пространство в моей жизни. Ты знаешь обо мне все, можешь свести всю мою жизнь в одно простое уравнение, используя дедукцию. А то, что не можешь вывести дедуктивно, я рассказал тебе сам. Но я так не могу, никто так не может. В моей комнате я наедине с собой, там — мое личное пространство. Оно мне нужно, каким бы маленьким, скорбным и скудным оно ни было. То, что я не хочу, чтобы знал кто-то еще, или что я хочу оставить за закрытой дверью. Я, черт возьми, имею на это право.

«Мой дорогой Джон, если бы ты знал, что ничто в тебе невозможно свести к простому уравнению», - подумал Шерлок, прислушиваясь к тому, как их дыхания смешивались в неопределенном молчании.

Шерлок был на грани того, чтобы спросить: «И что тогда означал этот спектакль перед камерой?» Потому как все его собственные предположения на этот счет были довольно неправдоподобными и скорее невозможными, чем маловероятными. Шерлок поднял на Джона взгляд, открывая рот, чтобы задать этот сакраментальный вопрос, но Джон не дал ему начать, решительно обошел стол и встал по правую руку от Шерлока:

\- Я прошу тебя, пока я завтра буду на работе, избавься от этой камеры.

Шерлок мог только кивнуть в ответ. Кружка, обхваченная его ладонями, холодила кожу.

\- Я могу доверять тебе... что ты не будешь сегодня ночью включать это чертово устройство?

Шерлок снова натянуто кивнул и скосил взгляд на Джона. У того был какой-то странно-благодарный вид, и плечи его не были перетянуты напряжением. Вероятно, это можно было считать хорошим знаком.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Джон, поднимая руку и мягко проводя ею по волосам Шерлока несколько раз.

Шерлок поймал его запястье, отнимая небольшую, но уверенную ладонь от своей головы, и застыл, внезапно не понимая, что же сделать дальше. И через полминуты сдался и отпустил ее. 

Джон направился к себе со скомканным «Спокойной ночи».

***

Шерлок, конечно, наврал. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за готовящимся ко сну, а потом и спящим Джоном в последний раз. Джон спал спиной к камере (в тени его было плохо видно, недавнее новолуние, плохое ночное освещение, перегорел фонарь напротив дома), но что характерно — ничем не заклеил и не закрыл ее объектив. Преданный и доверяющий в невероятно глупых пропорциях, так это должно восприниматься Шерлоком (должно ≠ есть). Хотя в данном случае это служило лишь вспомогательной тропой к дороге самобичевания (Шерлок подобным не занимался, но чувство стыда несколько неприятно грызло его изнутри).

Осознание того, что Джон хотел укрыться от Шерлока в своей комнате, словно в какой-то крепости или башне с единственным входом через окно, слегка жгло ему пищевод, хотя, несомненно, все это было до тошноты правомерным.

Шерлок не смог заставить себя удалить и это единственное записанное с камеры видео. Пусть это будет тем, о чем _он_ не хотел, чтобы знал кто-то еще.

***

Шерлок собирался посвятить эту ночь целиком просмотру видео с камеры в комнате Джона. Но как только он достаточно отошел от первичных ощущений, которые наполнили его во время разговора на кухне, в его голове остался и не желал уходить один единственный вопрос: «Если Джон знал о камере, почему он... сделал перед ней то, что сделал?»

Шерлок вскочил с кровати и принялся мерить комнату шагами. Ответ на этот вопрос отказывался материализоваться в его голове, и это в какой-то мере его очень пугало. Всегда. Ответы на вопросы были у него всегда. Даже на самой ранней стадии исследований, даже с полным недостатком данных, на уровне предположений — у него всегда была теория. Хоть какая-то нить, пусть в зародышевом состоянии, которая могла бы вести куда-нибудь еще. Но почему-то, каким-то образом... не в этот раз (механизм психологической защиты, потому что ответ настолько неудовлетворительный? сбой работы мозга? неприемлемо).

Шерлок, конечно, не выдержал (никогда не отличался особым терпением, еще несколько минут и ему явно грозил коллапс от того, насколько его голова была переполнена мыслями, и в то же время не содержала ни одного ответа на нужный ему вопрос), и в четыре часа утра буквально ворвался в спальню наверху, сел на пол перед кроватью и, сжав плечи Джона пальцами, слегка его встряхнул.

Джон тут же открыл глаза, мутные и синие, бликами мелькающие в свете фонарей из окна (никогда не закрывает занавески) и дернулся, выдавливая из себя неопределенный звук, который, видимо, должен быть расшифровываться как «Какого черта!».

\- Джон. Почему ты разделся перед камерой? Зачем ты это сделал, если ты знал о камере? - спросил Шерлок на одном выдохе.

Джон зажмурился, потер глаза и приподнялся на локтях.

\- Боже, Шерлок... который час? Четыре утра? Ты с ума сошел, врываться ко мне и будить меня в четыре утра? У меня утренняя смена завтра.

Шерлок слегка прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от заспанного лица Уотсона и замявшихся на одну сторону волос. Вблизи сонный Джон был еще лучше, чем на экране, и у Шерлока едва заметно на мгновение сбилось дыхание.

Джон устало выдохнул и, снова прикрыв глаза, надолго замолчал.

\- Сейчас действительно слишком рано. Я обещаю тебе... мы поговорим об этом завтра, - Джон наконец нарушил до скрипа натянутое между ними молчание.

Шерлок не знал, как объяснить ему, что до завтра его мозг может не выдержать, и сам Шерлок может сделать что-нибудь, о чем потом могут пожалеть все вокруг. 

\- Я не могу. Сейчас. Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь, - видимо, на лице Шерлока было достаточно отчаяния и безумства, так что Джон в очередной раз вздохнул, поднялся выше, садясь и опираясь спиной на спинку кровати.

\- Шерлок. Я едва не станцевал тебе стриптиз. Как ты думаешь, что это может, к черту, означать?

Шерлок не знал, поэтому просто подался вперед (то ли на автомате, то ли по инерции, то ли инстинктивно, а, может быть, даже интуитивно), в попытке найти правильную траекторию к губам Джона, но промахнулся и попал отчасти на подбородок.

Джон вздрогнул (но будто совсем и не удивился) и тут же взял лицо Шерлока в свои ладони, направил, так что поцелуй наконец-то попал в цель, прямо как выстрел по картонной мишени. В упор.

На вкус Джон был как мятная, перебивающая все остальные ощущения зубная паста, но этот вкус быстро сцеловался, в то время как Шерлок забирался на кровать (а язык Шерлока в рот Джона) и тянул Уотсона из-под одеяла.

Остаточные сигналы мозга повторяли о том, что все это иррационально, а значит глубоко неправильно. Что страсть никогда не выживает, и на это всегда есть определенные причины. Что все слова «любви» и страсти, так тщательно оберегаемые в сфере бессознательного, высыпающиеся в самый неподходящий момент, не более чем отравленные дротики, которые тоже очень хорошо бьют по мишени, как и поцелуи.

В тот момент, когда Шерлок зарылся руками под футболку Джона, проводя ладонями по его спине и бокам, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев позвонков, Джон наконец застонал и без особых прелюдий, потянулся расстегивать Шерлоку штаны, чему Шерлок был несказанно рад, потому что в штанах ему давно уже было слишком тесно.

Когда Джон, наконец, коснулся его члена, Шерлок на мгновение представил, что из-за всей своей многонедельной фрустрации кончит прямо в этот самый момент. Поцелуй стал медленнее, более влажным и глубоким, и эта чертова рука, такая небольшая, но абсолютно уверенная в себе, и запах чистой, но заспанной кожи, заставили Шерлока подумать, что это был один из самых ярких моментов во всей его жизни (даже если это было не так).

Каким образом они стянули друг с друга одежду, Шерлок не был уверен, и его это несколько огорчало, потому что ему хотелось помнить каждую минуту этой непонятной вспышки между ними. Джон схватил Шерлока за плечи, разворачивая, с силой впечатывая в спинку кровати, и забрался к нему на колени.

Они оба были до сумасшествия взмокшими, Джон скользил внутренней стороной бедер по ногам Шерлока, а Шерлок — руками по спине Джона, и если бы пот на их телах хотя бы немного высох, эти прикосновения стали бы липкими.

Джон одним плавным движением прижался своим членом к бедру Шерлока, но тут же отстранился и сжал в кулаке ~~(великолепно, невообразимо, сладко тугом)~~ член Шерлока. Шерлок опустил руки к нему на ягодицы, сжимая и впиваясь в них своими обрезанными под корень ногтями, и то, что происходило между ними уже точно невозможно было назвать поцелуем, потому что они просто влажно, судорожно и полуобреченно водили открытыми ртами по губам и подбородкам друг друга, выдыхая стоны, когда вообще находили в себе силы дышать. Джон чуть приподнялся на коленях, и направил член Шерлока себе между ног, касаясь им сначала своего члена, а потом прижимая плоско от мошонки и между ягодиц.

\- Вот так... да, вот здесь, - сбивчиво бормотал Джон, а Шерлок глухо застонал, слегка впиваясь зубами в нижнюю линию его челюсти, и без раздумий переместил свою руку на его член, распределяя смазку с головки по всей длине.

Джон выдохнул несколько раз, но не смог сдержаться и застонал, прижался ближе, вплотную, касаясь твердыми сосками кожи Шерлока на груди. От всех этих движений, резких, влажных и скользких, соленого пота, выступавшего над верхней губой и постоянно обрывающихся (в тщетной попытке сдержать) стонов, у Шерлока почти потемнело в глазах.

Ему подумалось, что это был бы отличный момент, чтобы умереть, перестать существовать в одночасье, но с ним произошло кое-что получше: он кончил, пачкая спермой ягодицы Джона и ноги их обоих.

Джон еще несколько раз потерся о него всем телом и кончил следом, снова прижимаясь вплотную и размазывая свою сперму между их телами.

«Когда вдруг оказалось, что он эксгибиционист, а я — вуайерист?» - пронеслось у Шерлока в голове в качестве послесловия.

***

Впервые за долгое время Шерлок проспал далеко за полдень. Джона в кровати с ним не оказалось, но у него была утренняя смена, поэтому ничего удивительного (не хотел утром зря будить? боялся последствия? стыдился? сбегал с места преступления?).

Шерлок успел только принять душ и налить себе чашку чая, когда с ним связался Лестрад с новым делом, которое обещало быть интересным (один труп, два умалишенных, никаких улик). Через пару часов, он вытащил Джона с работы, и последующие два дня у них прошли в сумбуре и адреналиновой неразберихе (много разговоров, много разъездов, много работы с людьми, необходимо присутствие Джона). Мозг Шерлока был полностью заполнен делом, и несколько свободных, незадействованных извилин в его голове были весьма благодарны всей это ситуации, потому как это давало им обоим отсрочку, чтобы не обсуждать «утро после» и то, во что превратились их отношения в принципе.

В любом случае мыслительные процессы в этой области скорее всего происходили в его голове инстинктивно. Насчет Джона Шерлок уверен не был, но в пользу того, что и его это беспокоило и что он не собирался просто так оставлять ночь, которую они весьма продуктивно (в другом плане, чем обычно) провели вместе, говорили его неопределенные взгляды (слишком долгие, дольше, чем обычно, темные). Шерлок никогда не любил слишком много времени уделять своим чувствам, работа была на первом месте, люди приходили и уходили, поэтому считаться с ними едва ли стоило затраченной умственной энергии. И хотя сейчас все было по-другому (потому что Джон стоил этого, Джон стоил гораздо большего), Шерлоку было сложно найти в себе силы и применить свои мыслительные способности к этой области.

Ночь второго дня они проводили в старом складе на берегу Темзы, окруженные шайкой наркодиллеров со специфическими представлениями о том, как наказывать несчастных трущобных наркоманов, среди крыс, контейнеров и ящиков (местами облепленные мхом, сырость, старые, полые, те, что деревянные — подгнившие, ветхие, не лучшее укрытие от пуль, если случится перестрелка, но пуль в обоймах достаточно только у другой стороны, у Шерлока с Джоном весьма ограниченная обойма). Джон сидел тихо и наготове с ЗИГ-Зауэром, который буквально перетекал в его руку (неприлично сексуальное зрелище). Шерлок спешно слал Лестраду сообщение с их координатами и едва мог удержаться на месте от нетерпения. Они были сейчас словно на спусковом крючке, еще несколько минут и действие развернется. И никто бы не смог предсказать, что произойдет дальше. Раньше Шерлок погружался в эти моменты в одиночку (слишком давно, это время сейчас трудно представить), теперь у Шерлока был Джон, который наслаждался этим хождением по канату над пропастью, уворачиваясь от пуль, не меньше.

Шерлок подумал, что, может быть, это и было тем самым странным ощущением принадлежности к одной совместной реальности.

\- Джон, - Шерлок осторожно сжал запястье Джона пальцами, и выдохнул ему прямо в ухо, едва слышно, чтобы их не заметили, потому что было еще слишком рано, потому что для звуков выстрелов еще не было взмаха дирижерской палочки. - Насчет той ночи пару дней назад.

Джон на мгновение перевел на него удивленный взгляд, всем своим видом говоря «Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?», но тут же повернул голову обратно и продолжил напряженно вглядываться в темноту вокруг них.

У Шерлока в голове сейчас была точная карта помещения, он с вероятностью в 70% представлял местоположение всех вооруженных людей вокруг них, не пропускал ни единого звука и из-за этого невероятного напряжения, его мозг работал только лучше и лучше. И именно сейчас он чувствовал эту острую необходимость сказать то, что нужно было сказать.

\- Я хотел сказать. Что я не должен был следить за твоей комнатой через скрытую камеру, - продолжил быстро шептать Шерлок, а Джон только тяжело дышал. Он говорил это не потому, что он не должен был, конечно, но чтобы Джон понял, что Шерлок только ради него готов был подчиняться чьим-то правилам. - И мы... то есть ты. Джон. Тебе не нужно ни с кем больше встречаться.

Это, конечно, прозвучало не так, как ему хотелось, но Шерлок был почти уверен, что Джон его понял, на всех возможных уровнях (что это сложно сказать, что Шерлок не знает этих слов, что имеет в виду «вдвоем», и «будем», и «против всех»). В конце концов, Джон был гораздо умнее, чем считали многие вокруг него.

Джон выдохнул смешок и ответил, тихо в тон:

\- Твое чувство времени — это нечто.

Пожалуй, это действительно было худшим моментом, чтобы признаваться сейчас друг другу в чем-то (в десяти шагах от них — легкий кашель, сырость, споры в легких), но это же и означало, что для них - это, наверное, было лучшим моментом.

\- Значит, мы теперь будем вроде как вместе? - переспросил Джон, а Шерлок молча и резко кивнул. Внутри у него сейчас все переворачивалось, но в хорошем смысле, как во время отличной погони или вблизи трупа с особо неясной причиной смерти, только раза в два сильнее.

\- Я не смогу измениться, я ужасный собственник, я ненавижу, когда мне нечем занять свой мозг, я редко считаюсь с чужими потребностями. Но Джон... - Шерлок замолчал, потому что был не совсем уверен, чем закончить.

(Лестрад должен быть на месте через 10 минут).

Джон улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь:

\- Ты можешь удивляться, но ты уже изменился, Шерлок. А я давно уже все решил. Но все в порядке. Правда. Все в порядке. У меня оптимистичные взгляды на... это. Чем бы это ни было.

Джон точно лучше разбирался в людских отношениях, поэтому не положиться на его авторитетное мнение было бы неразумно. Шерлок попытался сдержать ответную улыбку, но едва ли это было возможно, особенно когда курок таки сорвался.

Умереть можно было бы и в эту ночь, подумалось Шерлоку в какой-то момент, но лучше — не умирать никогда.

_fin_


End file.
